westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dontos Bracken
About Apearance Dontos Is tall, thin and plain looking, the back of his dirty red hair just about reaches down to his shoulders, and his grey eyes are said to resemble slabs of stone. Whilst many men would call Dontos weakly due to his lack of muscles or sword skills this is far from the truth whilst his skills in the yard are far from perfect he is not as weak as he appears his arms may be bony and thin but he is able to hold hold his own. He wears a short cropped and beard of a similar colour to his hair which he strokes occasionally when thinking. Abilities/Weaknesses Strengths: Very skilled in matters of numbers and calculations, Dontos is excellent at his job and has been “Counting coppers” from a young age being put in charge of the incomes of Stone Hedge by his father to train his for when he would take over the Lordship. Dontos is also a great entrepreneur and since his arrival in King’s Landing after his appointment to the position of Master of Coin has brought and paid for many of the taverns and brothels in the city in an attempt to bring in his own income to pay some of the crown’s expenses and despite doing little in terms of management of the establishments and hardly ever visiting them he is on good terms with the men he put in charge and occasionally asks for favours from them in finding people in the city. Weaknesses: Dontos is not a very martially adept man and is utterly useless in matters of combat especially due to an injury he suffered in his leg during a duel with Lord Blackwood for the hand of Bethany Piper which he lost meaning that he is now unable to walk without the help of a leg brace (Issued by the Grand Maester as a favour) Not only is he not Good at fighting but he is also not very well respected around the city this is mostly because of his occupation as an owner of brothels and his weakly appearance and this means that many of his fellow nobles look down on him despite his high position in court. History Born as the first son of Lord Mern and Lady Ysilla Bracken, Dontos was not a very promising child, he showed to be incompetent in the yard and even worse when it came to any kind of real battle this left him with a certain amount of humility and an urge to avoid conflicts in the future prefering instead to stay to himself. At the age of six-and-ten, whilst attending a feast in Riverrun Dontos was introduced to his first love Lady Bethany Piper whom through the friendship of their parents to be married though Dontos was not told this until later, however things soon took a turn for the worse. It seemed that he was not the only one who had been entranced by Lady Bethany’s beauty Lord Matthos Blackwood of Raventree seemed convinced that he should be the one to wear Lady Bethany's favour and challenged Dontos to a duel for it, he would have backed down knowing that he could not possibly beat the Blackwood boy who was already renowned as a great fighter but his father refused to let him saying: “No son of mine would ever back down from a chance to beat a bloody Blackwood, what are you a craven or a stallion, I swear to the seven boy that if you do not fight that man, you will find yourself on a one way ride to the wall” After that Dontos had no choice but to accept the duel which he of course lost, embarrassing himself in front of not only Lady Bethany but also her parents who refused to allow him to marry her when his father asked, this was when Dontos truly gave up on the idea of becoming a warrior. Despite his inability to fight Dontos pursued other things deciding that it was better to be rich than strong and earning money for his keep and his father and being granted the control of the income of Stone Hedge this soon caught the eyes of those in the capital and since the previous Master of Coin had recently died Dontos received a letter asking him to become the new MoC a position that he would accept and retains to this day. Category:Characters Category:The Riverlands Category:Small Council